


Dear Diary, Love Tino

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel
Summary: A few diary entries from Tino(Finland). WARNING: Depressed Tino, almost every character ooc





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND I NEVER WILL

11/29 Dear diary,

I'm really scared, but this time it isn't about Su-san, it's about my emotions and feelings. I feel weird all the time now and not in a good way. This feeling it's like I don't want to eat no matter how hungry I am. I am starting to refuse Su-san's food Yes I am very self-conscious, but these feelings of not wanting to eat are scaring me. I don't want anyone to think of me weird so I can't tell anyone. I don't know what to do.

Love

Tino (Finland)

1/04 Dear diary,

The other Nordics are starting to notice how skinny I am getting. I try and hide my weight but I am able to feel my bones through my skin. I still haven't told anyone about my feelings or my depression. I am less than ninety pounds. I am getting really scared now. I know Su-san is getting suspicious of me. I don't want anyone to know because then I will be treated like I am a little child and I will also be a burden to everyone. I don't know what to do, should I get the help I need and not be a burden or become a burden to others by telling them about my problems.

Love

Tino (Finland)

1/15 Dear diary,

They found out. I was having a breakdown when they walked in. They are watching me very closely now, especially Su-san. The look on their faces burned in my mind, the look of being betrayed and sorrow. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for being useless and a burden.

Love

Tino (Finland)

2/03 Dear diary,

I feel better now than I was a month ago. I told them what happened and they took me to a psychiatrist and a therapist. I was put on antidepressants and now I'm feeling a lot better. Though my breakdowns still happen, they don't happen often. I hope to be fully cured soon!

Love

Tino (Finland)

2/14 Dear diary,

I knew he loved me, but I didn't think he loved me that much. He made cookies in the shape of little hearts. So far this day has been going great. I can't wait for what else Su-san has in store for me.

Love

Tino (Finland)

Later 2/14 Dear diary,

Su-san took me all over Sweden. At the end of the day he took me to the border between our nations and he kissed me, on the lips. It was breathtaking and amazing. The kiss was a perfect end to a perfect valentine's day.

Love

Tino (Finland)


End file.
